


Run for Your Blighted Lives

by dragonageDreams



Series: Dragon Age 2 : Before the World's Rage [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke Has A Twin, Snarky Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonageDreams/pseuds/dragonageDreams
Summary: What if there were more Hawke siblings? Garrett, Marian, Melissa, Bethany, and Carver are used to hardship. While their lives have been one filled with love,as well as insecurities, they endured loss long before the Blight began to chase them. This is the story of various Hawke's who come to terms with the loss of their family, their home, and parts of themselves as they make lives of their own.





	Run for Your Blighted Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction ever so if you have comments or critiques, I'd appreciate being gentle. I am not a good story writer so this is my learning process and my way of procrastinating schoolwork. This series will cover Dragon Age 2 but will have major canon changes after Act 1 with the inclusion of a completely original character that will eventually tie into Inquisition. It kinda looks like a transcript because that how i'm starting it out.

  * Scene opens with Varric being dragged through a hallway and then thrown into a chair. 
    * **Varric:** *shakes head* I’ve had gentler invitations.
    * **Cassandra:** I am Cassandra Pentagast, Seeker of the Chantry.
    * **Varric:** And just… what are you seeking?
    * **Cassandra:** The Champion.
    * **Varric:** *Looking at his fingernails* Which one?
    * **Cassandra:** You know exactly why I’m here!
  * Throws Varrics’ _Tale of the Champion_ at him and holds a dagger up to his throat. 
    * **Cassandra** : Time to start talking dwarf. They tell me you’re good at it.
  * Cassandra stabs the book with the dagger. Varric starts looking at the stabbed book while Cassandra turns away from him. 
    * **Varric:** *huh* What do you want to know?
    * **Cassandra** : Everything. Start at the beginning.
  * Varric looks fondly at the page with Hawke and their companions on it. He runs his fingers down the opposite page that has the dagger stabbed through it. Dragon Age II flashes on the screen followed by smoke blowing across it. The scene restarts showing the smoking, blighted lands surrounding Lothering. Darkspawn begin searching a blackened clearing only to be cut down by Hawke, Bethany, Melissa and Carver. 
    * **Bethany** : Scouts. We will have to fight them sooner or later.
    * **Melissa** : Preferably later.
    * **Hawke** : Then we make our stand here. Prepare yourselves.
  * Darkspawn begin swarming the three sisters. The sisters begin fighting and defeat the darkspawn with no trouble. 
    * **Bethany** : We can’t keep this us forever.
    * **Melissa** : Then we fight.
    * **Hawke** : Perhaps we’ll be lucky, and they’ll run out of darkspawn.
  * Darkspawn begin running towards the three once again. 
    * **Bethany** : Here they come. Shall I deal with them?
    * **Hawke** : All yours, Sister.
  * Bethany casts firestorm at the group of darkspawn, killing them all. More darkspawn begin to attack, and they kill them easily. The ground begins to shake as if the Maker himself was smashing his fists against it. A horned, monstrosity of a darkspawn makes its way into the clearing. The ogre charges at the siblings just as Bethany casts another spell at it. Hawke rushes towards the beast and strikes it repeatedly as Melissa begins to attack it from behind. Hawke rushes away from it and back again. She jumps into the air and stabs her great sword into the ogre’s head. She hops down off the ogre corpse just as more darkspawn begin to surround them. 
    * **Bethany** : There’s no end to them…
    * **Melissa** : The more that come, the more I will slaughter.
    * **Carver** : Way to act better than everyone, Mel.
  * The siblings look back and forth between the darkspawn trying to figure out their next move. They begin to hear a growling from the cliff behind and look up to see a massive High Dragon. The high dragon roars at them. They look on the dragon in fear just as it begins its descent towards them spewing fire. The screen is consumed by flames and flashes back towards Cassandra interrogating Varric. 
    * **Cassandra** : Bullshit. That’s not what really happened!
    * **Varric:** Does that not match the story you’ve heard, Seeker?
    * **Cassandra** : I’m not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth.
    * **Varric:** What makes you think I know the truth?
    * **Cassandra** : Don’t lie to me! You knew her even before she became the Champion!
    * **Varric:** Even if I did, I don’t know where she is now.
    * **Cassandra** : Do you have any idea what’s at stake here?
    * **Varric:** Let me guess: your precious Chantry’s fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war? And you need the one person who could help you put it back together.
    * **Cassandra** : The champion was at the heart of it when it all began. If you can’t point me to her, tell me everything you know.
    * **Varric:** You aren’t worried I’ll just make it up as I go?
    * **Cassandra** : Not. At. All.
    * **Varric:** You’ll need to hear the whole story.
  * Screen flashes black and pulls up the character customization screen. After confirming your character’s appearance, Varric begins telling his tale. 
    * **Varric:** The Blight had been unleashed on Ferelden. Darkspawn poured out of the Wilds, clashing against the army at the ruins of Ostagar. The battle was a disaster. King Cailan died on the field with his men, betrayed by his most trusted general. Unopposed, the horde marched on the village of Lothering. The village burned, and many innocents were slaughtered. The Champion’s family barely escaped in time…
  * Screen cuts to black, thunder begins to be heard. The scene starts out with the Hawke family running from Lothering being chased by darkspawn. Leandra runs out of breath and stumbles and then falls. The darkspawn run towards her, only to be burned to death by Bethany. Carver and Marian kill those who make it through the flames while Garrett helps their mother to her feet and Melissa stands watch. The others head towards their mother and siblings. 
    * **Carver** : I think that’s all of them.
    * **Bethany** : For the moment.
    * **Leandra** : Maker save us, we’ve lost it all. Everything your father and I built…
    * **Garrett** : I’m sorry mother.
    * **Hawke** : At least we’re alive. That’s no small feat.
    * **Melissa** : We’re wasting time, Marian!
    * **Leandra** : Yes. You’re all right.
    * **Bethany** : We should have run sooner! Why did we wait this long?
    * **Carver** : Why are you looking at us. We’ve been running since Ostagar!
    * **Garrett** : We need to get out of here…
    * **Hawke** : Not to interrupt, but the Blight’s not going to wait while we stand here pointing fingers.
    * **Melissa** : Enough with your squabbling! Your giving me a headache!
    * **Leandra** : Please! Listen to your brother and sister.
    * **Carver** : Then let’s go. 
    * **Hawke** : Your wish is my command, little brother.
    * **Melissa** : *snorts*
    * **Garrett** : *chuckles*
  * The group begins making their way away from the darkspawn. As the head down the path, the come across the corpses of several refugees. Just as they head out of a clearing, more darkspawn begin to attack them. Just as they clear the hill, Bethany stops the group. 
    * **Bethany** : Wait! Where are we going?
    * **Carver** : Away from the darkspawn. Where else?
    * **Bethany** : And then where? We can’t just wander aimlessly!
    * **Hawke** : Why not?
    * **Leandra** : We can go to Kirkwall.
    * **Hawke** : Well, that wouldn’t be my first choice.
    * **Garrett** : Mother, are you sure?
    * **Bethany** : There’s a lot of templars in Kirkwall, Mother…
    * **Leandra** : Yes, I’m sure and I know that, but we still have family there – and an estate.
    * **Bethany** : *Sighs* Then we need to get to Gwaren and take ship.
    * **Carver** : If we survive that long. I’ll just be happy to get out of here.
    * **Melissa** : We survived Ostagar, little brother. We can survive this.
    * **Carver** : *grunts* I guess you’re right.
  * The family is then attacked by more darkspawn. They begin fighting them off. They defeat them and head down the path and come across a very terrifying red headed woman and a templar fighting more darkspawn. They watch as a darkspawn comes up behind the templar and strikes him just as Garrett yells at him to watch out. The templar falls to the ground as the red headed woman tackles the darkspawn that was heading towards him. She beats the darkspawn with her fist and then cuts his throat with the templars sword. 
    * **Aveline** : You will not have him.
  * She picks up the templars shield and runs towards him. She helps lift him off the ground as darkspawn begin to surround them. 
    * **Aveline** : They will not have you. Not while I breathe.
  * The group rushes to their aid, killing all the darkspawn in their path. They kill all the darkspawn and the red headed women begins speaking to the templar. 
    * **Aveline** : Stop squirming, Wesley. You’ll make it worse.
    * **Wesley** : *stumbling* Apostate, keep your distance.
    * **Bethany** : Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering.
    * **Wesley** : The ‘spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown. The Order dictates…
    * **Aveline** : Wesley.
    * **Wesley** : That woman is an apostate. The Order dictates…
  * Wesley begins heading towards Bethany, only for Garrett and Hawke to step in front of her and stop him. 
    * **Aveline** : Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands.
    * **Wesley** : *Staring at the elder Hawke siblings* Of course.
    * **Aveline** : I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we’re safe from the horde.
    * **Hawke** : For a while it looked like we were the only ones to escape the darkspawn.
    * **Carver** : We aren’t free of them yet. Just like at Ostagar, this is just the start.
    * **Aveline** : You were there? Yes, I see it now. Third company, under Captain Varel.
    * **Melissa** : Then you saw how the whole of the army was defeated.
    * **Aveline** : We fell to betrayal, not the darkspawn. This arm of the horde will not have the same advantage.
    * **Garrett** : Can he keep up? We have to go.
    * **Melissa** : So long as you know we stand with Bethany, templar.
    * **Wesley** : Understood.
    * **Aveline** : For now, we move with you. North is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde.
    * **Carver** : Then… we’re trapped! The wilds are to the south! That’s no way out!
    * **Melissa** : Carver, calm yourself. We’ll figure it out.
    * **Hawke** : If the options are south or die, I’ll take my chances with south.


  * The group begins to follow Hawke while Leandra turns back to look at the burning Lothering one last time. The group heads down the path towards a large smoking, clearing. Just as they enter, they are ambushed by a darkspawn emissary and darkspawn archers. After they defeat the archers and the emissary, more darkspawn come up from behind them and begin attacking them. They take care of them and make their way out of the clearing. They head up the path towards a large hill and just as they enter the area, the ground begins to shake. They look around trying to figure out what is going on and see a giant ogre rushing up the other side of the hill towards them. They run and jump out of the way, only for the ogre to stop and turn towards Leandra and Garrett. The ogre begins running towards them just as Carver rushes to save them. The ogre reaches them first 
    * **Garrett** : You soulless bastards!
  * The ogre picks up Garrett with one hand wrapped around his chest and smashes him against the ground two times before throwing up aside. Leandra runs towards him as Carver, Melissa and Hawke rush the Ogre. The whole group, save Leandra and Wesley, begin attacking the Ogre and manage to defeat it and the darkspawn who arrived with it. They all run towards their mother and brother. 
    * **Leandra** : Garrett… Wake up! The battle is over. We’re fine!
    * **Aveline** : I’m sorry, Mistress. Your son is gone.
  * Melissa begins silently sobbing 
    * **Leandra** : No! These things will not take him!
    * **Carver** : He died bravely. He gave himself to save us.
    * **Hawke** : This is no time to mourn.
    * **Leandra** : I don’t want a hero! I want my son! How could you three let him charge off like that? You’re big brother! My sweet boy.
    * **Bethany** : Mother, we can’t stay here. Garrett wouldn’t want his sacrifice to be meaningless. *voice breaks*
    * **Wesley** : Allow me to commend your son’s soul to the Maker, Mistress. Ashes we were and ashes we become. Maker, give this young man a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity.
    * **Leandra** : *runs her hand across Garrett’s face* I will never forget you, Carver.
  * The group lifts their heads. 
    * **Carver** : Our lives are more valuable to him than our prayers. Let’s go.
    * **Hawke** : *tries to manage a smile*At least Father will have some company now.
  * The group turns away from Garretts body and see the darkspawn coming towards them. 
    * **Aveline** : Flames. We’re too late.
  * The group begins killing darkspawn after darkspawn only to be eventually surrounded by them. They look back and forth between the beasts trying to come up with a plan to defeat them or escape. They hear a loud growling coming from behind and turn around to see a massive dragon unfurling its wings. The dragon roars and flies down toward them. The group drops to the ground to avoid it and the flames it spews upon reaching them and the darkspawn. The dragon circles the clearing and burns all the darkspawn, grabbing a couple in its massive claws. It flies up into the sky and drops the darkspawn. It flies back down and lands, unleashing more flames towards the ‘spawn. The dragon stands on it’s hind legs and grabs one blighted creature in its claws and begins to transform into what looks like a woman. The old woman walks towards them, dragging the corpse of a darkspawn. She drops the corpse as Hawke and the group look on. 
    * **Flemeth** : Well, Well… What have we here?
  * Hawke, Bethany and Carver walk towards the woman only to look and watch Wesley fall to the ground. Melissa stays behind, hugging their mother. The three siblings turn their attention back towards the old woman. 
    * **Flemeth** : It used to be we never got visits to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes!
    * **Hawke** : Impressive. Where did you learn how to turn into a dragon?
    * **Carver** : *rolls his eyes* Thank you for saving us. I don’t know what we would have done otherwise.
    * **Flemeth** : * raises eyebrow and ignores Carver* Perhaps I am a dragon. If so, count yourselves lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite. *Flemeth begins to walk away from them* If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction.
    * **Bethany** : Wait! You can’t just leave us here!
    * **Flemeth** : Can I not? * turns back towards the group* I spotted a most curious sight: a mighty ogre, vanquished. Why could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe… for the moment. Is that not enough?
    * **Hawke** : You could just show me that trick of yours. That looks useful.
    * **Flemeth** : *laughs* If only a clever tongue was all one needed! Tell me, clever child, how do you intend to outrun the Blight?
    * **Bethany** : We need to get to Kirkwall – in the Free Marches.
    * **Flemeth** : Kirkwall? My, but that is quite the voyage you plan. Your king will not miss you, hmm?
    * **Hawke** : I’m sure he’ll miss his life more. *Melissa shots her a lethal glare*
    * **Flemeth** : *laughs* Oh, you I like! Hurtled into the chaos, you fight – and the world shall shake before you. * Turns away from them* Is it fate or chance? I can never decide. *Turns towards them again* It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet.
    * **Carver** : We could use the help.
    * **Melissa** : Sister, are you sure we can trust her?
    * **Hawke** : We don’t have much choice, Melissa. *Looks toward Flemeth* There must be a catch.
    * **Flemeth** : *Laughing* There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can!
    * **Bethany** : Melissa is right. Maybe we shouldn’t trust her. I don’t even know what she is.
    * **Aveline** : I know what she is. The Witch of the Wilds.
    * **Flemeth** : Some call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha’bellanar. An “old hag who talks too much!” Does it matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a “Witch of the Wilds?”
    * **Hawke** : Roast a few more darkspawn, I’ll do anything you want *Melissa hisses at her while Carver glares* Well then. Should we trust her?
    * **Melissa** : We can’t guarantee delivery, Marian.
    * **Carver** : We don’t have much choice.
    * **Aveline** : Wesley is injured. We’ll never escape the darkspawn.
    * **Wesley** : If you need to, leave me behind.
    * **Aveline** : No! I said I would drag you our if I had to, and I meant it!
    * **Hawke** : What is a Witch of the Wilds, exactly?
    * **Aveline** : A Chasind legend. Witches that steal children.
    * **Flemeth** : Bah! As if I had nothing better to do!
    * **Bethany** : You’re an apostate?
    * **Flemeth** : Yes. Just like you.
    * **Hawke** : You would go through all that trouble to have something delivered?
    * **Flemeth** : I have… an appointment to keep. It is far more convenient this way. Happily, you’re not without your own needs.
    * **Hawke** : How much trouble will this delivery be, exactly?
    * **Flemeth** : About as much trouble as my saving your lives not five minutes ago.
    * **Hawke** : Good point.
    * **Flemeth** : *chuckles* If you knew my daughter, you’d know how seldom I hear that. Sadly, my charity is at an end. There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their keeper, Marathari. *hands over amulet* Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full. Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter…


  * Flemeth and Hawke walk towards Aveline and Wesley 
    * **Aveline** : No! Leave him alone!
    * **Flemeth** : What has been done to your man is within his blood already.
    * **Aveline** : You lie!
    * **Wesley** : She’s right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside me.
    * **Melissa** : Leave him.
    * **Wesley** : From the darkspawn. All that blood. I knew… when it happened.
    * **Aveline** : Then how much time before you…?
    * **Flemeth** : Not long now, if I am any judge.
    * **Hawke** : Melissa! This corruption is the permanent sort, I take it?
    * **Carver** : Of fucking course, Marian.
    * **Flemeth** : The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden.
    * **Hawke** : And they all died at Ostagar.
    * **Flemeth** : Not all, but the last are now beyond your reach.


  * Aveline walks back towards Wesley and kneels down beside him. 
    * **Wesley** : Aveline. Listen to me.
    * **Aveline** : You can’t ask me this! I won’t!
    * **Wesley** : Please. The corruption is a slow death. I can’t…
  * Hawke and Melissa kneel down with Aveline. 
    * **Melissa** : I’ll do it, if you cannot.
    * **Hawke** : Makers balls, Melissa! He’s your husband, Aveline. We can’t decide his fate.
  * Aveline looks towards Hawke and nods. 
    * **Wesley** : Be strong, my love.
  * Very sad music begins to play. Wesley points his dagger towards his chest. Aveline covers his hands with her own and pushes the dagger into his chest. She reaches up and closes his eyes. She stands talk, looking heartbroken. Flemeth approaches her. 
    * **Flemeth** : Without an end, there can be no peace.
  * Flemeth turns away form Aveline and begins walking. 
    * **Flemeth** : It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun.
  * Screen cuts to black and restarts with Cassandra interrogating Varric. 
    * **Cassandra** : Flemeth.
    * **Varric** : I thought that might interest you.
    * **Cassandra** : You expect me to believe a myth swooped out of the Wilds to save the Champion?
    * **Varric** : Oh, come now, Seeker. Do I need to recite the tale of the Warden as well?
    * **Cassandra** : No. Perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised to hear of her involvement.
    * **Varric** : I liked my version better, too.
    * **Cassandra** : *shaking head* What else aren’t you telling me, then? Did she send someone with the Champion?
    * **Varric** : In a manner of speaking.
    * **Cassandra** : So it’s true. Continue. But if you tell me they all flew to Kirkwall on a dragon…
    * **Varric** : Nothing so fanciful, I assure you.




End file.
